Lord Potter
by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black
Summary: Harry Takes up the Mantle of Lord Potter and becomes a Beacon of Hope for all Magicals in the Wizarding world as he becomes the new Leader of the Light I'll try to have new chapters up at least every second day if not then I'll have one chapter posted once every week
1. CH 1 Sirius Black ALIVE

16 year old Harry Potter sat on his bed thinking about the death of his godfather Sirius Black something just didnt add up but he couldn't quite figure it out what was missing lately he had been hearing a voice that sounded like sirius telling him to free him closing his eyes he got back into a medaition stance and delved back into his mind the Battle at the ministry once more shown to him.

but it wasn't the battle he was interested in looking closer he saw Sirius disarm the elder Malfoy that's when he focused on Bellatrix just as she shouted the killing curse he heard it the voice was distorted almost like the memory had been tampered with cocerntrating he broke through and instead of the spell he thought he heard it came out as Stupefy a bolt of red instead of green shot Sirius in the chest and he was forced threw the veil but that wasn't all he saw.

Harry's eyes shot open Sirius was Alive the 16 year old wizard shot off the bed grabbing his wand he went around the room packing everything into his truck he sat back down and waited for hedwig to return. while he did that he grabbed his quill and parchment and quickly wrote a letter

 **To Remus Lupin**

 **Moony you might not believe me but i have reason to believe that Sirius is alive i need you to meet me outside of Grimmuld place so we can go to Gringotts to confirm my suspicion**

 **yours truly**

 **Prongslet**

sealing the letter he waited for another 2 hours before Hedwig showed up he immediately noticed that she had a letter attached to her taking it off he unsealed the letter and started reading

 **Dear Mr Potter**

 **you are hereby requested to attend an appointment at Gringotts at your earliest convenience to go over matters of the Potter Estate.**

 **Ripblade**

 **Potter Family Account Manager Gringotts**

that's perfect Harry thought writing another letter this one addressed to Gringotts he wrote

 **Account Manager Ripblade**

 **i will be able to attend the appointment tomorrow i will be bringing along a family friend one Remus John Lupin hoping you are well**

 **Harry James Potter**.

tying both letters to Hedwig he watched as his bird flew off into the night.


	2. CH 2 Sirius Black ALIVE part 2

Harry Awoke the next morning at 6 am before the Dursleys, had a quick shower grabbed his wand and trunk and called for the Knight Bus getting on he told Stan to drop him off at Grimmuld Place london

Getting of the bus he noticed Remus waiting for him outside the house walking up to him he asked if he was ready to go.

Remus nodded and held out his arm Harry grasped it and together they disapprated to Diagon walking into Gringotts Harry walked up to the nearest available teller clearing his throat he said in a formal voice Harry James of House Potter to see Account manager Ripblade.

the Goblin looked him up and down before grabbing a peice of parchment and a ceremonial knife please place a drop of blood on this parchment to confirm your identity.

Harry nodded and grabbed the knife pricking his fingure he let a drop of blood hit the parchment words started sketching out across the paper

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Heir to The Ancient and Most Noble House Of Potter**.

 **Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black**

 **Father**

 **Lord James Charlus Potter**

 **Mother**

 **Lady** **Lily** **Rose Potter Nee Evans**

 **Godfather**

 **Sirius Orion Black** , **Unclaimed Lord.**

 **Godmother**

 **Lady Alice Longbottom**

the goblin nodded very well if you will follow me the goblin got of his chair and started walking down the Hallway as they walked Harry saw a lot of the Pureblood familes names that he recognised on the other doors after the fifth they finally came upon the door they were after on it said

 **Account Manager Ripblade**

 **POTTER FAMILY**

Knocking once the Goblin peeked in Master Ripblade Heir Potter to see you a voice was heard on the other side before the teller stepped back and waved them inside.

Harry and Remus walked in and were greeted by and elderly Goblin Heir Potter good to finally meet you. Harry bowed his head to the goblin Master Ripblade its nice to meet you to i understand you have some information regarding my family's Estate forgive me but i didn't realise i had one the goblin looked confused.

are you telling me no one has informed you of your Inheritance Harry shook his head in the negative unfortunately no. the goblin frowned, very well i guess it falls to me then.

Ripblade cleared his throat and spoke, First off i would like to read to you the wills of your parents James and Lily Potter. Harry nodded and sat down.

Ripblade cleared his throat again and unsealed one the scrolls on his desk

I James Charlus Potter Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this my last will and testament first to Remus John Lupin i leave you 50.000 galleons get some new clothes moony.

Next to Sirius Orion Black you don't need it but i leave you 20.000 galleons and custody of my son Harry James Potter next to Peter Pettigrew i was going to leave you 50.000 galleons but if we died because of Voldemort you probably sold us out.

and lastly to my son and Heir Harry i leave you the rest of the Potter fortune which consists of over 10 million Galleons and i request that if under the age of 17 but over 15 that he immediately be Emancipated and given the legal status of an adult so that he may take up his right of Lord Potter.

and that concludes the will now Heir Potter do you wish to follow through and claim your Lordship.

Harry gave a sharp nod i do, Very well the Goblin grabbed a piece of Parchment and placed it in front of him repeat these words and claim your inheritance.

Harry looked at the parchment before clearing his throat,

I Harry James Potter hereby claim my right as Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter, there was a flash of light before the Potter Lordship ring appeared on his hand but Harry wasnt done yet

I Lord Harry James Potter do hereby by Claim my right as Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black there was another flash of light before the Black Heir ring appeared on his hand.


	3. CH 3 Sirius Black ALIVE part 3

Remus leaned forward Manager Ripblade why is it that Harry is only able to claim the Heirship to the house of Black.

because Mr Lupin, the Current Lord Black is still alive while the Prophet may say he his dead that is not the case.

Harry turned to him i told you that last night Remus that he was alive, Remus nodded his head, yes but i needed to confirm it how is he alive though we all saw him get hit with the curse not to mention fall through the death veil.

Harry shook his head Fortunately we saw wrong the spell that Bellatrix used was a simple stunner Sirius isn't dead.

Remus looked thoughtful, but what about the Veil then, if i may interuppt Said Ripblade, the Veil you are talking about is nothing more then a Stasis Chamber, i don't know exactly when you Wizards decided it was a death veil but it just merely puts someone in stasis its a prison of sorts one that people can't escape from due to the pure fact that once in side everyone falls unconscious.

Remus looked shellshocked, but then how are we supposed to free Sirius, the goblin shrugged i don't know, but if there is a way then there is someone that would know. .

Harry Leaned forward, who would know the Goblin gave a toothy grin, Nicholas Flamel,

Harry was confused, Flamel, but he died four years ago, At least according To Dumbledore, well then Dumbledore lied because Lord Flamel is still alive and as the Co Creator of the Veil he would be the only one able to tell you how to free Lord Black, if there is such a way.

Harry nodded his head, thank you for time Ripblade but i must leave i have a letter that needs writing.

of course, there is one more thing you should know those Rings act as a portkey if you tap the Potter one and Say Manor you'll be transported to Potter Manor and if you say Castle you will be transported to Potter Castle, the same for the Black one.

Harry nodded his head once more thank you, Remus grab hold, the older man placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as he tapped his ring and said Potter Manor, Harry immediately felt the hook like sensation behind his Navel and the next thing he knew he was being deposited on his arse on the stone floor of the Manor wincing in pain he got up and shot remus a filthy look as the older man just continued laughing.

Walking into the study he started penning the letter .

 **To Lord Nicholas Flamel**

 **i Apologize for this unexpected letter Lord Flamel but it recently came to my attention that you helped create the Stasis Chamber later named the Death Veil, unfortunately a couple weeks ago during a battle with some Death Eaters in the Department Of Mysteries my Godfather Lord Black fell into the veil i am writing to you now to see if there is any way that can bring him back, awaiting your Answer**

 **Harry James Potter**

 **Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter**

 **Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black**.

just as he was about to head of to see if the Place had an Owlery, he had a great idea, Dobby a few seconds and then *Pop* Harry Potter sir calls for Dobby, Harry smiled at the excited elf yes i need you to find and deliver this letter to Nicholas Flamel, can you do that,

Dobby can be doing this for Harry Potter sir, taking the letter the elf popped away, Harry smiled fondly before he had another idea, clearing his throat be called out softly, Potter Elves to me immediately over 100 cracks could be heard, it is Master Harry has returned, blinking in surprise, Harry spoke which one of you is in charge for the Manor, immediately two house elves stepped forward,

I is Blinky Master Harry i be head Elf for the Manor, and i is Sasha i be the head elf for the Castle.

Harry nodded, and asked the question he had been thinking of, Blinky Sasha do either of you know if my Parents had any Portraits made. theysa did master Harry but the Portraits are currently in the Potter Vault as Master James and Mistress Lily died before the portraits could be sent to them.

Harry turned around and wrote another letter

Account Manager Ripblade Gringotts London Branch.

I am sending one of my House elves with permission to Enter the Potter vault to retrieve my Parents portraits.

Harry Potter

Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House Of Black.

Harry gave the letter to Blinky, go to Gringotts and show this letter to my account manager, the Elf nodded and left with a small pop, fifteen minutes later there was two small Pops as both Dobby and Blinky returned from there tasks, Taking the letter from dobby he unsealed it and read

 **To Lord Potter**

 **first of all i would like to thank you for your bravery in saving my stone,**

 **secondly, i did indeed hear about the Battle for the Prophecy, and the subsequent, ''Death" of Your godfather.**

 **luckily there is indeed a way for Mr Black to return from beyond the Veil, enclosed in the envolope you shall find a totem attached to a string if you place it around your neck you shall be able to enter the Stasis World and free your Godfather.**

 **If you show this letter to the Unspeakables at the Ministry then they shall allow you to Enter.**

 **good luck.**

 **Regards**

 **Nicholas Flamel**

 **Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel.**

Harry reached into the envolope and smiled in relief as he pulled the totem out, placing it around his neck he looked at Blinky place the Portraits in the Lords Study for now i have something i need to do, Blinky nodded and popped Away,

Harry walked into the Library, Remus i shall be back I'm heading to the Ministry to free Sirius, immediately the older man jumped up I'm coming with you, Harry smiled, alright lets go we have kept him waiting long enough.

Time skip fifteen minutes later

Harry Potter and Remus Lupin walked down the Hallway to the Department of Mysteries knocking on the door it was answered, a tall man stepped out and in a rough voice asked them who they were, Harry grabbed the letter i am Lord Harry James Potter and i have received permission from Lord Flamel to enter the Veil,

the man snorted, Flamel has no Authority to allow anyone entry, leave boy before i make you, Harry stood straight his shoulders sqaured,

as the Co-Creater of the Stasis Veil later renamed the Death Veil Lord Nicholas Flamel can grant permission to anyone to enter it, Permission i have been granted to free my godfather, i have come too far to stop now you will either move or you will be moved.

the unspeakable nodded very well just needed to be sure but as a precaution let me see the letter, Harry nodded and handed it over, alls in order follow me Lord Potter, Harry just walked straight past him and entered the room where the Veil was, Lord Potter wait, Harry just ignored the man and Continued walking, double checking that the totem was still on his neck he took a small breath and stepped inside.

A/N please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
